


Day 3- First Time

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 3- First Time

John heard the ruffle of clothing as he sipped his tea and read the newspaper. He glanced over to see that Sherlock had entered the room, house robe haphazardly tossed on with one sleeve slipping down and opening it to reveal that Sherlock only wore light grey pajama bottoms. Sherlock merely huffed and flopped down onto the couch, turning to face the back and tuck his knees up close. John stifled a small laugh at the detective’s disheveled hair, an obvious tell-tale that the man was bored and frustrated.

Downing the rest of his tea and folding the paper, John stood and sat on the coffee table before moving to sit in the available spot behind Sherlock’s legs. At first he did not make any other motion besides that of watching Sherlock, who had determinedly turned his face towards the cushion in an effort to ignore John’s presence.  John smiled down at his grumpy detective and started to pet Sherlock’s hair, his fingers twining through the ringlets gently.

Sherlock did not move from the petting but neither did he seem to respond to it either so John scooted even closer, so that his hip was against Sherlock’s arse before scooting the rest of the robe over and kissing the exposed bit of Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock wriggled at the touch, John’s breath sending a chill up Sherlock’s side.

Sherlock flopped onto his back and faced John with a pout on his lips, one leg still on the couch while the other had flopped to be on John’s other side so that now John was nestled in between the what seemed to be never ending legs, “What do you want?”

John rolled his eyes and reached out to trail a finger down Sherlock’s abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath twitch slightly from his touch. Sherlock watched as John steadily scooted forward so that his hip could be in Sherlock’s groin, uncomfortably enough a position where Sherlock had to move, causing Sherlock incidentally grind himself against John’s side. Sherlock found a blush creeping up slightly but pushed down the instinct, an act that was quickly abandoned upon seeing the playful glint in John’s eyes.

Sherlock opened his mouth to make some sort of off-hand comment about their position when John suddenly pounced to be on top of him, his weight resting on Sherlock’s hips solidly, and kissing him passionately. Sherlock moaned at the sudden weight and heat, his lips parting to allow John to slide his tongue deep into his mouth. Arms encircled Sherlock and pulled him upwards from the couch so now John was in his lap, kissing him firmly. Sherlock reciprocated, winding his arms around John to lock behind the blogger’s back to hold him close as they kissed more deeply. The erection John had developed pressed hotly through the material of his trousers and onto Sherlock’s exposed abdomen. Sherlock became aware of his own aching member being slightly squashed under the weight that was John.

John must have noticed for he then loosened his grip on Sherlock and motioned with his head towards Sherlock’s bedroom, which Sherlock readily complied with by removing his arms and letting John stand before following him into the room.

John carefully shut the door and reached for Sherlock’s hand, which had turned slightly clammy. It took John a moment to think of why when the thought suddenly struck him. For all the times they’ve made out or given oral to one another, he and Sherlock had never had intercourse. John put this thought to the side as he undressed, opting instead to watch as Sherlock undressed as well.

Soon they were back in one another’s arms, hot erections pressed together as they writhed on Sherlock’s bed while kissing thoroughly. John stroked Sherlock’s sides lovingly before looking him in the eyes.

“Are you sure about this, Sherlock?” John asked, letting his eyes depict to Sherlock he would stop if so wished to.

Sherlock merely nodded as a smile crossed his face, “I am sure.”

John reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom that Sherlock had kept reserved there for when he was ready and applied both to himself before placing a large dollop of lube onto his fingers. Sherlock lay on his back, watching as John readied himself, and then as John clamored back on top of him and begin to prod gently at his tight arsehole. Sherlock shifted so John could have a better angle before tilting his hips up slightly.

Carefully, John stroked along Sherlock’s entrance before inserting one finger, causing Sherlock to claim his mouth closed in order to not moan. John repeated his entries and exits of the single digit a few more times until Sherlock felt loosened enough for a second. This time Sherlock allowed himself to moan, a mere vibration passing betwixt his cupid bow lips that John soon had firmly pressed to his own as he increased his ministrations.

“Ready, love?” John asked, using his free hand to pet Sherlock’s cheek.

Sherlock wordlessly nodded and spread his legs farther to allow John more room. John aligned himself with Sherlock before sliding himself in slowly so as not to hurt Sherlock. Sherlock soon was moaning and grasping the sheet between white knuckled hands as John began to thrust into him, holding the detective’s lower body steady so not to have Sherlock hit the headboard.

They exchanged gentle kisses in between the rougher thrusts and passionate saliva-abundant tonguing at the gentler insertions. John spat saliva onto his hand for extra measure before taking Sherlock’s leaking cock in hand and pumping it steadily while giving the man a few more thrusts. The overwhelming sensations drew Sherlock over the edge, his seed spilling over John’s hand and down onto his own abdomen. John carefully withdrew and wanked himself to completion over Sherlock, his come soon mixing with Sherlock’s before John lay next to Sherlock on the bed.

Sherlock turned on his side and touched John’s face before saying in a voice barely above a whisper, “That….was amazing.”

John chuckled and kissed the tip of Sherlock’s nose, placing his arm over Sherlock’s slender waist as he did so.


End file.
